Super Mario: Rise of the Sky Warrior
by mookeybrain
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom is in danger. Peach and the others have been trapped within the walls of the castle, and only one can save them - the legendary Sky Warrior. Will he and his many friends that he will make along the way be able to stop the Enemy, or will they be unable to rescue the people of the Kingdom? (Based off of Super Mario 64) PLEASE REVIEW! (Is a redo of the original)
1. Prologue

**_Okay, let's try this again… Time for a redo! Why? Because I truly feel like I rushed through the original one, and in my opinion… the original sucked to a certain extent. So I'm hoping to do better with this one._**

* * *

**Prologue**

"It's time…"

"R-Raiun sir! You aren't serious!?"

"Yes I am, Neil. It's time to send him off," Raiun said.

"B-but sir! He's not ready yet! Not only does he not know how to fight, but he has _no_ experience with the Earth, either! There's no way he'll be able to succeed!" Neil said, completely shocked with the king's decision.

"Neil. We have no choice. The Mushroom Kingdom, as well as the world, is in grave danger. If we don't send him down, there will be no hope at all. We have to try…"

"Sir… you may be making the same mistake you made before…" Neil said with an extremely worried look on his face.

The king of the Sky Kingdom stood there, a grave look on his face. Then, he gave the young Skirian a reassuring look and said, "Neil, he has outstanding potential."

"I realize that, but…"

"I have a feeling that he will be able to take on the Enemy without any troubles. I trust him completely."

"You won't regret your decision?"

"No," Raiun said with a serious but gentle smile. "I have faith in the young Sky Warrior…" Raiun looked out into the distance, watching the Sky Warrior gracefully flying through the sky.

"It's a shame that we have to do this to him…" Neil said, still with a gut feeling that something bad would happen.

"He will succeed. I know it." The king of the Sky Kingdom said. He then extended his right arm out, spreading his hand out. He sharply jerked his arm to the right.

The Sky Warrior, who had no clue about what was about to happen to him, suddenly stopped in midair, his flight being interrupted. He suddenly started to plummet down to the Earth below him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

"Good luck… Mario…" Raiun said.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Like the original, this story will be in Mario's perspective. I will note when it changes._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I felt like I was flying down towards an alien world. I tried to fly back up, but I just continued to fall. I felt my hat, realizing that my feathery wings were gone. I had no clue what was happening. But there was one thing that I knew for sure. There was no way to break my fall…

I continued to plummet towards the sea of green and yellow; the wind, which previously caressed me, violently shoved against me, as if it was trying to break my fall. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for impact as I neared the ground. Then…

I heard a loud noise as I felt a sharp pain. I opened my eyes after a few moments, and realized that I was somehow still alive… And that I was in some sort of clearish-blue thing. I started to flail my arms as I splashed my way to the surface of this strange substance, then darted my head from left to right, still shocked from what happened.

"Where… am I?" I said to myself as I continued to look around. "And… what's this blue stuff that I'm in?" I said as I looked down at the… whatever it was.

I splashed my way out and stood up on the yellow dirt path before me, still weary of what was happening. I began to follow the path, looking at the ground, hoping that maybe it would take me somewhere where I could figure out what was going on. I followed the path until it ended, turning into a short, white brick bridge that lead to a white brick wall with two large brown doors. Confused as to where the path lead me, I decided to look up. And to my surprise, I saw the most glorious castle before me.

It was quite large, made out of bricks that were as white as clouds, with a redish-pink roof that had four towers at each corner of the roof, as well as another tower that was taller than the others in the front center. This tower also had a stained glass picture of a girl with a pink dress and a golden crown with blue and red jewels on it. After observing the castle, I walked towards the large brown doors. I stared at them confusedly, cocking my head to the side. _How am I supposed to get in? _I thought, my curiosity peaking. Then, for five minutes, I tried as many ways as I possibly could to open the doors – pushing them, kicking them, tackling them (which hurt…) – but I could not seem to open the doors. I then notices two round golden… things on the doors. Figuring that maybe one of these was my ticket to getting inside, I started to tug, push, and twist the round object. The strange device turned when I twisted it, and when I pushed on the door, it started to open.

I slowly walked inside and started to look around. Inside, it had a white and grey checkered floor. The walls had a nature-like pattern with green grass and puffy clouds all over a blue sky. A red carpet ran not only in the area in which I was standing, but also up a flight of stairs that ran on the middle of the back wall. At the top of those stairs, there was a large set of doors similar to the ones outside. To the upper left was a large set of brown doors with a giant star on it. To the right was a small brown door with a small star on the upper half of it. In fact, these doors were everywhere. Finally, there were two regular wooden doors on either side of the bottom of the stairs.

There was also another feature of the castle that seemed to catch my attention. In the middle of the floor, there was a strange symbol embedded in it. It looked like a sun – a yellow/orange circle with red and purple triangles poking out of it. It was contained in a dark blue hexagon that had a thick yellow outline. I stared at the strange symbol in confusion, finding it to seem slightly familiar. _That's strange… Why do I feel like I've seen this before?_

Taking my attention off of the symbol, I brought it back to more pressing matters. Where was I? Why did I fall from the Sky Kingdom like that? Was I here for a reason? Determined to find an answer, I started to walk from door to door, trying to open them to see if my answer was in the room it contained. However, all of the doors were locked. But, there was one door that I did not try to open yet, so I walked up the small flight of stairs to the left of the room and successfully opened the door. I cautiously walked inside, only to find a painting of a line of Bob-Ombs marching. Looking around confusedly, I started to search around to see if I could possibly find _anything_ that would help me figure out where I was. I looked at the painting suspiciously, and cautiously touched it to see if it hid something underneath.

"WAHH!" I shrieked as I noticed the painting ripple like water.

* * *

**_Well, this story seems to be getting off to a good start. Yeah, this isn't too different from the original so far, but comparing this to the original, this is A LOT more well written, in my opinion. Am excited to reboot this story! (Don't worry, this won't be EXACTLY like the original ;D )_**


End file.
